1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the cracking of dicyclohexylbenzenes and is more particularly concerned with the catalytic cracking of dicyclohexylbenzenes to phenylcyclohexane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Much attention has been paid to methods of synthesizing phenylcyclohexane which is an important intermediate in that it can be oxidized readily to a mixture of phenol and cyclohexanone. The latter compounds are widely used in the chemical industry as starting materials in a wide variety of syntheses.
A preferred route to phenylcyclohexane is through the catalytic hydrodimerization of benzene; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,317,611; 3,347,945; 3,412,165; 3,153,678; 3,274,276 and 3,829,514-7. However, the hydrodimerization product is generally found to contain significant quantities of dicyclohexylbenzenes, chiefly the m- and p-dicyclohexylbenzenes. It is highly desirable that the dicyclohexylbenzenes be utilized in some manner in order to improve the overall economics of the process. Unfortunately, there is little demand commercially for such products as intermediates in chemical synthesis.
I have now found that dicyclohexylbenzenes can be transformed in good yield to give phenylcyclohexane thereby adding significantly to the efficiency of the hydrodimerization process as a route to phenylcyclohexane.